A Charming Family Christmas
by Chrishalliwell11
Summary: Just a quickie for Christmas. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and enjoy! On hiatus until next December.
1. San Francisco's only snowstorm

A Charming Family Christmas

(Pretend Chris is in the past for another extra year, meaning he's got 2 and a half years to find out who turns Wyatt instead of 1 in a half. Just thought the guy deserves a break, plus eh he 'left' before Christmas.)

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Snow falls softly, blanketing the city in an amount of snow never before seen to the residents. One of the only White Christmases on record and Chris is in the past to experience it, just great! In fact in the last 150 years (current date, not his future) there has only been 6 recorded snowfalls, it figures this was the year San Francisco's amount of snowfall broke records for the state. It was the year 2003 and Chris is about to witness San Francisco's only snowstorm in history.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris trudges through the snow, his arms full of bags, which were too heavy for him to orb with any accuracy. Chris pulls open the heavy door to P3 and it slams shut behind him, trapping the surprisingly cold air outside. Chris clomps down the stairs and into his 'room', wiping snow off his bags before shoving them in the corner, Chris tosses a blanket over the bags, grabs his bathroom bag and orbs out.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

DING-DONG!

"I got it!" Phoebe calls out, walking towards the door.

"Thanks Pheebs!" Piper yells from the kitchen, where delicious holiday smells waft out, Wyatt gurgles happily.

"No prob." Phoebe says, reaching the door.

Phoebe pulls open the door to a gust of artic air and a very grumpy, soggy, shivering witchlighter, "Chris? Come in before you catch a cold."

Chris steps inside and Phoebe forces the door shut, "Thanks, is Piper here?"

Surprised by the sudden appearance of her whitelighter on the doorstep all Phoebe can do is point towards the kitchen.

Chris nods in thanks and heads down the hall, Phoebe trailing behind him uncertainly, "What's up with this weather? Don't tell me it's a demonic thing."

Chris doesn't answer but enters the kitchen, where Piper is mixing something in a bowl, Leo is feeding Wyatt and Paige is drinking some milk and reading the news.

"Hey guys." Chris says upon entering the happy family scene.

"Don't tell me we have to go fight a demon." Paige says between sips.

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here, we have to go vanquish the blizzard demon because this weather is demonic." Chris says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously?" Leo asks.

Chris looks at him like, 'Dude, The Elders inability to detect sarcasm is wearing off on you.'

"No I was joking don't you Elders know what humor is? I just came to ask Piper a favor and give you some news." Chris says, his mouth twitching in amusement at the annoyed look on Leo's face and the snickers from Paige and Phoebe.

"And?" Piper asks, adding milk to the bowl.

"A. Can I use your shower? And B. If you still have to do any shopping I would hurry, Just a heads up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks.

Piper looks up from her bowl, "Not that I mind, but why come all the way over here to shower, why not at P3?"

"Uh, the pipes froze." Chris says quietly, bracing himself for the outburst he knows is coming.

"What! The Pipes Froze! Please tell me you're joking." Piper shouts.

"Fraid not, sorry." Chris says meekly.

"Oh that's just great! Got any other news you'd like to share?"

"What do you want first, Bad news or Worse News?"

"Chris! Just spit it out all at once, instead of drawing it out for dramatic effect!" Piper exclaims.

"Don't you mean dragging it out?" Leo asks.

"Shut up!" Piper retorts and Leo cringes.

"The powers out at P3 already, and this storm is going to turn into a blizzard, that'll probably knock out power all over the place." Chris says as the wind picks up outside.

"Oh... Joy!" Piper says sarcastically.

Leo stands, "Thanks for the heads up, I'll go warn them 'Up There'." Leo orbs out.

"Paige you wanna give me a lift to the mall?" Phoebe asks, heading towards the stairs.

"Good idea, let me see if I own a winter coat." Paige says orbing out, presumably upstairs.

Paige orbs back in moments later holding a sweatshirt and work gloves, she sits down and pulls on a pair of tall boots, "I can't find my rain gear, which would've worked better, oh well."

Phoebe returns pulling on similar clothes, "Funny I can't find mine either."

"That's odd, I was looking for mine and Leo's gear too a little bit ago and couldn't find ours either." Piper adds.

Chris tries to be invisible, to no such luck, "Are you missing anything Chris?" Piper asks.

"What? Huh, me no, uh no I don't think so no." Chris says hurriedly, "About that shower, I'd really like to get into some dry clothes here." He motions to his wet, frozen clothes.

"Right," Piper drags out the word in disbelief, "My shower works."

"Thanks Piper." Chris says and hurries out of the kitchen.

"Not so fast mister!" Phoebe calls and Chris stops unhappily.

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity, why are you so wet, why didn't you just orb? And why did you use the front door, if you don't mind me asking."

"You're going to laugh at me."

"No we won't." Paige says joining the conversation.

Chris sighs, "If you really want to know, I don't have a coat and I caught a magical chill, it basically means my powers are frozen."

"Oh, thanks for the tip." Paige says, and orbs out with Phoebe, "Try Piper's hot cocoa."


	2. Christmas Elves

Chapter 2:

Chris enters the kitchen with a towel wrapped around himself to keep warm, "Uh, this is so embarrassing, but I forgot my clothes, could I uh, borrow some." He asks Leo who has returned.

"Sure thing, Chris." Leo orbs upstairs and Chris follows via the mortal way, unfortunately the shower hadn't unfrozen his powers just his body. Leo meets Chris in the bathroom and hands the younger man a red and green bundle.

"Thanks Leo." Chris says taking the bundle.

"No problem kid." Leo says almost caring.

As Leo orbs out Chris shuts the bathroom door. Moments later he's staring at his reflection in the mirror, "Oh geez, I forgot about his obsession with plaid." Chris is wearing a green and red plaid shirt with matching hideous green and red striped pants. Chris looks at the counter and sighing pulls on the wait for it matching red and green Christmas socks.

Chris notices a red and white heap and picks up a Santa hat, "Leo, so not happening." Chris opens the bathroom door and stubs his toe on two boxes, one had another Santa hat on it, "Ouch!"

Shrugging Chris picks up the boxes and the second hat before continuing downstairs.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

Chris braces himself and enters the kitchen, "Goodness Gracious Leo! Couldn't you find anything for him to wear, he looks like a Christmas Elf." Piper exclaims.

Leo holds his hands up in surrender, though Chris can tell he's trying not to laugh, "Where did you get those boxes and hats?"

"I thought they're yours." Chris says putting one box and hat on the table in front of Leo.

"No, they're not mine."

Chris sits down at the table and opens the box, Leo does too. Chris looks in and then pulls out red and green pointy shoes with fluffy white trim and golden bells, Leo is holding up a matching pair as well.

"Okay, these definitely aren't mine." Leo says and Chris nods in agreement.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Try them on!" Piper says.

Chris and Leo look at each other, then make the mistake of looking at Piper, "Darn it Piper, you know I can't resist those eyes!" Leo says and begins pulling off his shoes.

Chris sighs and pulls his off too, it had been over seven years since his mothers death and her bambi eyes still have sway over his actions.

Leo and Chris pull on the shoes and Piper places a Santa hat on each of their heads, green and red lights swirl around them and when they stop all Piper can do is stare.

"What?" Chris says, then he catches sight of Leo, "Oh no."

Leo spins in a circle looking at his new attire, then stops and looks at Chris, "I'm not the only one."

Chris glances down and yelps, "Oh Gods!"

"You two look ridiculous!" Piper chuckles.

"I feel ridiculous." Chris and Leo say in unison, they glance at each other.

Chris and Leo now have pointy ears, and Leo's robes are now red and white instead of gold.

"Just great! At least this can't get any worse!" Leo says.

"Never say that, it can always be worse." Chris objects.

As if on cue red and green light twirls around the newly elfish Chris and Leo and when it clears, Chris and Leo have gone from six foot one and five foot nine to forty-one inches and thirty-nine inches.

"Uh oh!" Leo says in a squeaky voice.

"Oh Crap. You can say that again!" Chris says in the same squeaky voice.

"Uh oh!" Leo repeats.

-/Chrishalliwell11\-

AN: Short, really short I know, but it's Christmas Eve so give me a break I've been running around all day long so I'm ready for Christmas Morning, it's better than nothing plus hey maybe I'll update on Christmas Day. Whoops Mom's callin' time for cookies!


End file.
